LoveSick
by Honeymusterd
Summary: He needs a break so he goes out with his boys to a bar. Yet Ferb has been so into his work he completely disregards his relationships; family and friends… even romantic ones, for years. song by Just Jack "Doctor Doctor"


LoveSick- One/Song-Shot

Phineas & Ferb song fic

ferbXvanessa

He needs a break so he goes out with his boys to a bar. Yet Ferb has been so into his work he completely disregards his relationships; family and friends… even romantic ones. But of course Vanessa won't have any of this. She suddenly shows up years later.

Ferb POV

In the bar, literally everyone stared at her. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen her in years yet… I couldn't look away.

_Most of these boots are hypnotized  
>staring at her bits and shiny thighs<br>Diamond jewel tips and they're wiley eyes  
>but they just don't recognize<em>

I notice that she gives everyone the onceover, but somehow she's not impressed by any of them. They can't help the awkward glances at each other as though trying to figure out _why_?

_I see her walk  
>looking side to side<br>and everybody stops  
>Looking Petrified<em>

"Wow, did you see her?"

"Hell yeah I did, damn what I wouldn't do to that."

I nodded, sure I was mad at them, but in a bar comments like that are obviously going to happen… and in all honesty… I wouldn't mind thinking about it either.

She glances over briefly, again looking past me. And the guys tense up, I try my best not to chuckle at the irony, she knows what she's doing to us. To me.

_Move down the block causing quite a stir  
>And she's looking pretty fresh man, I must concur<br>But I see through her exterior, and it's not that superior  
>The lip gloss bubble is bound to burst, you won't be the last, you can't be the first<em>

She's grown up, from when we were kids, she's even more lovely than I remember. In that sexy, prowl she's been doing. I can't help but wonder, why, with every other woman that usually plays this game, I finally fall for it?

_She's not much verse, mostly chorus  
>between those ears, mostly sawdust<br>she's mostly lovely, mostly never  
>Blah, blah, blah, blah, whatever<em>

I take my shot, all at once. I stand, and approach her. I risk everything, my mind is no longer in control… but maybe it's what I want. All I've done for the past few years is to be dedicated to my job, and stay away from hussies… even familiar ones. Yet today… I can't really see what I'm doing, she's the only light I'm seeing. I might as well make a death wish.

_Doctor, Doctor  
>Can't you see?<br>My minds been playing  
>Jokes on me<em>

_And I've been trying to save my soul  
>I've been trying to do right<br>But all I'm getting is the tunnel  
>At the end of the line<em>

She's surrounded by overly confident men, I can't help but get slightly nervous.

She playfully hits one of them on the arm and they all go into a fit of laughter, she casually smiles, eyes half hooded. She knows what she's doing… she loves trouble, and I can't help but smile at them, they have no idea what this temptress is doing. Suddenly she walks away brushing past all of them, brushing past me… even though, I notice, there is enough room for her to not have done that… to me anyway.

_Look at her now, she's laughing it up  
>And with a sex shooting verb, she'll be slapping them up<br>And in the meantime, she loves jacking them off  
>And with a smile telling them their not making the cut<em>

The men all stare at me, as though I had something to do with it. I can't help but practically feel the burning glares all directed at me. I frown, I honestly don't think I did anything.

_Now why you looking at me like I'm making this up  
>And why you looking at me like I'm floaty and hinged<br>Like I'm a little bit singed after a JD and Prozac binge  
>And just realized I try but can't win<em>

Turning, I see her toss her hair. And suddenly her hands travel across her outfit, her fitted outfit, and I just blink trying to register what is going on. Shrugging she walks over to the ladies room disappearing from our views… yet we can still see her… she's been burned into our minds.

_I'm getting sicker, I can't see  
>My eye lids flicker but I can't delete<br>The image that I have running in my brain  
>A chance that I've missed and I can't regain<em>

I stand there like I had just been struck, my brother walks up to me.

"Wasn't that Vanessa?" I nod "Dude, she's…" I raise my hand, _'don't say it.' _I don't want to hear my own brother say what is on everyone's head. "Are you going to try again?" I didn't know how to respond… was I that obvious?

_Everybody knows apparently  
>I must just be a transparency<br>The thing I've been hiding so hopelessly is  
>That I just want this girl to know it's me<em>

I let out a shaky breath.

_Doctor, Doctor  
>Can't you see?<br>My minds been playing  
>Jokes on me<em>

After years of denying, why, why does this happen to me? She walks out moments later and glances at me… she knows.

_And I've been trying to save my soul  
>I've been trying to do right<br>But all I'm getting is the tunnel  
>At the end of the line<em>

She knows what's in my mind, I can't hide, even in my newest shot glass, even after 4 more I can't hide it. If anything I think I'm going public now. She walks over to a new group.

All suited they glance at each other as if to say, it's only fair, _those basterds._

Walking over, without a game plan I only see red and Vanessa.

_Paranoid delusion all lovesick only lust  
>Nasty, jealous insecurity, that's how I'm coming across<br>Paranoid delusion all lovesick only lust  
>Nasty, jealous insecure at least that's how I'm coming across<em>

I grab two more shots and down them. The burning sensation only blinding me more.

_I'm getting sicker, I can't see  
>My eye lids flicker but I can't delete<br>The image that I have running in my brain  
>A chance that I've missed and I can't regain<em>

I throw the first punch, and suddenly it's a full blown bar fight has begun.

_Everybody knows apparently  
>I must just be a transparency<br>The thing I've been hiding so hopelessly is  
>That I just want this girl to know it's me<em>

She finally looks at me, she winks and walks out. Suddenly I realize her game has been won. She got what she wanted. Bloody hell.

_Doctor, Doctor  
>Can't you see?<br>My minds been playing  
>Jokes on me<em>

A full blown punch is thrown directly at my face, but somehow it misses… barely. I'm trying to walk away from the aggravation.

_And I've been trying to save my soul  
>I've been trying to do right<br>But all I'm getting is the tunnel  
>At the end of the line<em>

I'm hit a few times, but the booze numbs all these hits… I'll be sore tomorrow.

_Doctor, Doctor  
>Can't you see?<br>My minds been playing  
>Jokes on me<em>

I can't believe _I _started a bar fight. All I've done my whole life is stay away from real danger. This might even put my career on the line.

_And I've been trying to save my soul  
>I've been trying to do right<br>But all I'm getting is the tunnel  
>At the end of the line<em>

Yet somehow I don't care all I want to do is find her.

_Doctor, Doctor  
>Can't you see?<br>My minds been playing  
>Jokes on me<em>

"It's about time." She says, she finally looks me fully in the eyes, "I've been waiting you know."

I don't hesitate, I crash my lips into hers.

_And I've been trying to save my soul  
>I've been trying to do right<br>But all I'm getting is the tunnel  
>At the end of the line<em>


End file.
